


A Torch Song

by Ephemeralcreature



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blood and Gore, But theres fluff too, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eric is Confused, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, It gets a little dark, M/M, but its there, cuz yknow the disease, i messed with ages a little, im not sure yet if everyone will have a speaking role, im sorry kevin i love you, implied juric, its mild, jacob is trying his best, kevin moon is whipped, sangyeon has suspisions, sick!Kevin, the drinking is only one scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeralcreature/pseuds/Ephemeralcreature
Summary: torch song/ˈtɔːrtʃ ˌsɑːŋ/nouna sad or sentimental song, typically about unrequited love.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 11





	A Torch Song

**Author's Note:**

> the boyz tag is very empty so take this little ball of angst I came up with at 2 am I didn't proofread so sorry for any mistakes

it started with a daffodil, one Friday afternoon during one of Kevin's longer Jacob pining sessions. at first, he just had to cough, "allergies" he thought forlornly staring out the window of his small Seoul apartment. he coughed as he walked over to the cabinet for his medicine, that was the first time he noticed the petals. bright yellow offset by the dark grey of his hardwood floors. he coughed again and two more fell to the ground. it was funny really, the drastic contrast between the yellow petals falling gracefully to the floor and Kevin, who collapsed in a heap beside them. "no, he thought. nononononononono" this was not happening there was no way. but as he stared down at those painfully beautiful petals, he coughed again this time his throat felt like it was being burned as he heaved. out of his mouth fell a single flower as tears sprung to his eyes. a single daffodil beautiful, elegant, bright yellow, and representing the inevitable suffering it brought with it.

* * *

perhaps Kevin should have known this would happen. of course, he would be the one to catch a disease only 0.002 % of the population had ever experienced. of course, he would be the one punished for simply loving someone who didn't love him back. that was such the life of Kevin Moon apparently, beautifully tragic in a way that could only ever suit him. Kevin knew the meaning behind daffodils, the universe had a strange sense of humor, he decided. a single daffodil had fallen from his mouth the first time, misfortune is what it meant. the universe surely loved making him the but of its cruel jokes.

alas, the flower was rather beautiful and it would be a shame to waste considering the rest would soon be covered in blood instead of the bright yellow it was now. Kevin could feel the vines growing slowly in his lungs as he picked up the flower, putting it in a jar then setting it on his counter. he would do something with it, maybe make something to give to Jacob. Kevin coughed again, wretching up four more petals. or maybe he could paint it, it was beautiful after all.

* * *

hanahaki disease, a disease caused by unrequited love, Kevin read from his bed. there where three possible outcomes, if the object of his affections loved him back, he would be cured. likewise, if he got the plant in his lungs removed he would also be cured but with it, the surgery would take any chance of him feeling romantic love ever again. the third outcome, the flowers continued to grow spread through his lungs until he could no longer breathe, then he would die. those were his options he felt his heart ache and then his lungs as he coughed again a scattering of petals fell to his bed. his mind, despite his best wishes floated back to Jacob as it often did. Jacob was Kevin's oldest friend, they grew up together went everywhere together had known each other for 15 of Kevins 20 years, and Kevin had loved him nearly as long. Jacob was kind, liked by everyone he met, he was strong-willed and stubborn in his protection of the people he cared for, but brutally honest with them as well. he was everything Kevin could ever aspire to be and god did he love him. 

Kevin's chest tightened painfully as a tear dropped unto is clean sheets it hurt, it hurt so fucking much he ran to the bathroom heaving into the toilet as tears once again sprung to his eyes. two whole flowers fell before him. splattered with his blood. he flushed them away staring ahead as the tears dried. he had class tomorrow the best thing he could do right now was sleep and hope tomorrow this would all have been a very bad dream. 

it was not, in fact, a bad dream and Kevin woke up, lungs aching as he ran to the bathroom to throw up more blood-spattered daffodils into the toilet. his roommate and friend Chanhee was away for a few days. Kevin thought maybe it was for the best. now he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him. realistically Kevin knew someone in his group of friends was bound to catch on go he hoped it wouldn't be Jacob. Kevin got ready to head out, if he left right now he could make hit to his lyric lecture right on time. 

he did make it on time precisely one minute before the door closed and plopped down into his usual seat ignoring the roots spreading throughout his lungs. his seatmate Changmin grinned at him from over the top of his black-rimmed glasses saying hello. Kevin pulled the blue hood of his hoodie down as he smiled back listening to Changmin begin to blabber about some stuffed pigeon he bought over his trip to the mall on Saturday. Kevin was lost in his thoughts until Changmin said something that caught his attention,

"I hear we're writing lovesongs, he said. they have a specific name uhhm what was it Chanhee hyung said? oh right, torch songs he did them last year." 

"torch songs? Kevin said intrigued. never heard of them,"

"ya neither had I, apparently they're songs about unrequited love.' Changmin hummed as their professor walked to the front of the lecture room. they were, it turned out going to be writing torch songs for their next project. "perfect" Kevin thought chuckling bitterly in his head, he didn't think the universe liked him very much. they had a week to write the song, and another to compose it. partners would be randomly assigned from within the class. Kevin ended up with Sangyeon, one of the oldest in the class. Kevin knew him they were in the same friend group, they ate lunch together and had Friday movie nights. the problem was that Sangyeon was smart and he had known Kevin for years. now they would be spending time together outside of school to work on the song and Kevin didn't know how long he could go without revealing himself.

that was a problem for later though, the class was dismissed and Kevin was hungry, joining Changmin and Sangyeon on their way to the cafe they ate at every day. this was one of the rare days their whole friend group had the same off period, Kevin regretted going slightly as he saw Jacob waiting inside the place already with Eric and Sunwoo. Jacob smiled at him through the door as the three walked in Kevin felt the roots dig just a little deeper at it. Kevin smiled back despite himself as Jacob stood up looping an arm over his shoulder. the flowers were still growing, but Kevin ignored them being pulled away to his usual seat right next to Jacob and across from Sangyeon. he let himself forget about his predicament as he settled in with his friends for probably one of the last times he would be able to. the rest arrived shortly after and Kevin was lulled away into their conversation, paying no mind to the petals growing in his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> ill try to update at least once a week if I can this one is really short but I just wanted to get it out there.


End file.
